Brittany and Quinn and Rachel's adventures against the evil Santana
by PeelMyBanana69
Summary: Join Brittany and Quinn and Rachel in their adventure against the evil Santana! sucky summary just read plz
1. Chapter 1

Once apon a time...

Quinn was taking a shower this fine day.

She was naked, enjoying the water dripping over her wet, naked body..

...the water smoothly rolled over her firm breasts. (earlier that day she found out Brittanys little secret she kept between her legs).

Then, suddenly, Brittany walked in..

"Sorry I have to interupt you, naked in the shower, but we must go!"

"What? im taking a shower, Im naked, cant you see that?"

Brittany could see that she was completely naked in the shower.

"yes, I can see that you are naked, in the shower" Brittany said.

"But we must go...Santana is back!."

"What not Santana!"

"Yes!"

"Oh!"

Quinn got out of the shower and put some clothes onher hot steaming naked wore a dress the same color as her eyes her father brought her from the city.

After she was no longer naked, they left to defeat Santana.

Along the way they ran into Mike, who joined them on their quest.

"I will join you on your quest to defeat Santana said Mike.

"Thanks for joining us on our quest," said Brittany;

"Yes, we need your help to defeat Santana" said Quinn.

So, Quinn Brittany and now Quinn left for their epic quest to defeat the prince of all evil ...

Santana!

AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE SKIPED THE JORNEY BIT, BECAUSE IT WOULD BE BOREING..NO AUTHOR WRITES STORYS ABOUT TRAVELING! *yawn*! '

"We are almost there. Be thankfull nothing has gone wrong" said Brittany as they arrived near there journeys end.'

"Arhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Mike as he fall down a cliff.

"Nooooo..."

"There there, it will be ok"

"No..This is something...you cannot ease"

"Why?"

"You dont have bait and lure!"

"oh"

"Does this help?" said Quinn. Mike stared at them awhile, and it made him feel much better.

"Don't worry, I feel better."

What happened next was soo cool you will like it a lot, basically, it went like this:

Only it was even cooler because i didnt have to write it! When it was in my head the words didnt get in the way. btw, Excuse me if i skip the words occasionally, its to save me time.

Ok, after they finished the holy hand granad they went to the base where the final battle started when they got there. Dont worry! The bad guy dies!

After quickly taming some nearby lions and riding them they finally arrived at the Santana's head quarters. It was the tallest tower they had ever seen! And atop they heard the roar of Santana's fearsome dragon.

No longer owuld it torchture villagers and nibble on cattle. It would finally pay for its crimes !

"Rhaaaaaaaaaa!" the dragon thundered. It flapped around and when it saw our heroes, it breathed in fire deeply and spewed it at them! But our heroes were better than that, and with the spell stored inside the , Brittany used her Cuteness and unleashed it upon the dragon!

The weaping dragon fled and the heroes could get in.

Then at the end of a long stairway, Brittany saw Santana furnishing an incantation!

Once more Brittany unleashed the Cuteness but it had no use!

"Hahahaha! siad Santana. "Yur powers do nothing against my greatest evil. And you don't even know why..."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why!" says Santana with lingering evil in her voice. "It's because the dragon... is secretly your father!"

"My father?! Noooooo! What have you done?!"

"I have turned your father into a dragon!"

"Noooo what have you done?!"

"I have turned him into a dragon! And now you will suffer too and be enslaved by this special spell I have prepared just for you!"

And with that last sentence, Santana pointed a single finger at Brittany and a red blinding streak of lighte went from her fingertip, onto the Brittany.

"Arrggh!" Brittany muttered fiercly. "Arrthuhgh!"

Brittany"! said Quinn, "Noooo!"

And Mike ran towards Santana and smacked her in the face. The spell stopt absuddenly! And with that, Brittany's dad was also freed from his prison in dragon form!

But he decided to stay a dragon because that was pretty cool. But he was no longer evil! So they all went ontop of the dragon and flew back home. The end!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the story of one loan heroes struggle to overcome to the forces of evilness. This mighty heroes name: Brittany the Unicorn !

Rachel the Voice was in the girls locker room.

She had just been beaten up badly by some drunk ninjas. Secretly though, she was quite attracted to Quinn the Gay.

Meanwhile Quinn the Gay was walking by Rachel the Voice house, in

She saw steam coming from the window, and went over the look...after all, the house could have been on fire!

She looked unto the window. She gazed unto the crystal glass and beholded a wonder of nature

She saw Rachel the Voice under the shower and was happy because there was no fire. She went into the house and used Rachel the Voice's playstation to play some Guitar Hero (on hard mode of course) until Rachel the Voice was done.

Suddenly, Brittany the Unicorn walked in.

"Quick, you need to follow me! Santana the Secret Puppy has returned!"

"Wed do anything for you sexy one."

"ok lets go!"

"ok"

"ok!"

"ok!"

And they left to beging the start of the first chapter in their epic quest.

And they journeyed long and far too reach their destinyed encouter with fate which was forsaw by a soothsayer with the ability to predict the future.

that hasnt happened yet!...

"We must jorney now to yonder to defeat thee the evil king of evil and to defeat thie and return spread our magic to this realm of !"

"Yes, Letus the final batle commencment start!"

And then, suddenly Santana the Secret Puppy stood behind them. She held an old book in her hand and the in the other.

"I see you finaly found me, allthough it will not do you any good. You see, the is the last componant I need in the incarntation of Eternal Combinatactorion.

At last I will be one with who I admire most, I will have the true power - from the one that has lead me all these years. My one true ally...

Satan: the Devil incarnated!"

Everyone gasped in horror as they were shocked.

"Behold, prepare to knell before me, as the world soon will!"

With that she spoke the evil words, and the ground shock and cracked, and the skys opened, and worms formed around him and then she was Satan!

Suddenly, (who was playing dead) lunged at Satan, grabbing the off him

With the spell broken, this gave Brittany the Unicorn time to stab satan in the eyemaking blood squirt out while sending him back to Hell!

"Our work here is done"

With that, they all went home, safe in the knowledge that Satan was gone and GOD was protecting them all along.


	3. Chapter 3

Hahaha! Sanny the evil villian laughed as she gazed at her huge armies! "Soon I will take over ! And nobody can stop me!

Britt-Britt was sitting behind her desk. She felt the tears well up in her eyes . After their last adventure, Britt-Britt found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How mean and intolerant real humans actually were. Britt-Britt stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill her but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on her when she was at her weakest and darkest moment. When she needed her friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole nightmare. Britt-Britt remembered fondly the day she discovered it. It was a tuesday morning she rememberanced. The memories surfaced before her mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Britt-Britt well knew it, a single tear welled up in her eyes and trickled down her cheek.

Because even when all her 'friends' betrayed her, there was one consistant factor in her life: Sanny.

And Britt-Britt knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings Britt-Britt had for Sanny were the only thing in this world that still felt true to her. No lies, just that single, pure sense and longing for Sanny.

Alas, Britt-Britt thought to herself. Why must they battle? Why must Britt-Britt be destined to destroy Sanny? Can she ever tell Sanny how much Sanny means to Britt-Britt?

If only she could. Then all her pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from (who told her he loved her, only to stab her right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only Sanny and Britt-Britt's true feelings for her.

A/N Lol this has all been so depressive lol! My next bit will be less dark!

A/N I got bord of writing the fanfic as it was so I decided to change things around. I hope u guys like it!

She was as of yet the most awe-inspiring being in the whole wide world, Britt-Britt believed her to be. As she faigjt the great demonic Sanny, her hair bobbed up and down consistantly like the tides of the ocean. She swipped at the Sanny and was more than anything Britt-Britt had seen before. Her beatiful feistful pressure shocked Sanny's henchmen into copulating before her.

Quinny, take my sword! said Britt-Britt, and give it to the greatness before us. She will need our legendary sword in order to defeat the great monsteriousSanny

And Quinny did so and took the sword and stabbed Sanny.

She was defeated. But was Sanny? Because as Britt-Britt ran towards the mysterious strange beauty of Her draems and was about to share the greatest kiss She had ever given to someomne in the history of mankind, Sanny rose up and fled!

And this is where the story ends...


End file.
